


Noor

by LightningSupernova



Series: 7 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Origin Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: Seven/Djinn delves into her past





	Noor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This story fits in my ‘7’ series. It sorta fits after ‘Specimen Seven’, but there’s not much mention of it except at the end. It’s more of an origin story, a background arc of my OC Seven/Djinn. So there's not much mention of Supergirl characters, except at the ending.
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear for the clean-up!

My name is Djinn Cadash and I am Noor. That doesn’t mean much in this galaxy, but believe me, it does in mine.

 

I was born on a planet called Baloria. When I say born, I don’t mean born like humans are, more like grown in a lab. Genetically engineered. All Noor are. They take genetic material from both parents, scramble it around to remove the ‘unnecessary’ parts and add the wanted bits for the sort of child they want to create. 

 

In the old days, when battle was more direct and brutal, Noor had lots of children. Eight to be exact. All following a certain class order. The first child was a Champion, the second a Berserker, the third a Sentinel, the fourth a Healer, the fifth a Warrior and so on. These days, when battle is fought mostly by machines run by Hatok, our servants, Noor are only allowed two children. But the sequence of classes remained. 

 

For more than a thousand years, there have been only Champions and Berserkers … Until I came around. 

 

You see, my father, King Cailin Cadash, was fascinated by the old stories and, with his legendary lack of adherence to tradition, ordered scientists to create him a third child, a Sentinel, preferably one with the skills of a Healer as well. I don’t know how many tries they’d needed, but, on the 19th in the 8482nd year of the Maker, I first opened my eyes. 

 

The only problem was that I turned out to be a girl and, by the law of the Noor, I would never be able to take my father’s throne. The Noor are a very paternalistic society, so much so that girls were never trained to hone their abilities. I was, once again, an exception.

 

My childhood went by fast, as it does with our people, and by the time I was 15 years of age I was considered an adult. Standing 6.2 ft, I was as tall as my eldest brother and stood a head taller than my second brother, who, as a Berserker, was more stocky and muscular. I still remember my coming-of-age ceremony, in the year 8497.

 

* * *

  
  


The great hall of the royal castle in Baloria was filled to the brim. Every Noor family, all 10 of them, had heeded the summons of their king to attend the ceremony. They each brought their own battalion of Hatok, to make sure their every need was met, so saying the place was crowded was an understatement.

 

Djinn didn’t like crowds. She stood on the battlements, staring at the people below as more and more arrived. A man stepped up next to her. He was shorter than Djinn by at least a head, a fact he despised. He leaned his hands on the wall, looking down. “All these people coming to stare at the freak … I hope it doesn’t go to your head,” he sneered. “I still can’t believe why father allows it. Why he even bothers.”

 

Djinn frowned, but didn’t reply. They’d played this game before.

 

“Loran!” another, deep voice called out behind them and Djinn sighed in relief, watching her eldest brother, Caiden, step up. “Father is looking for you.” Loran huffed, but didn’t say a word as he turned and left them, slamming a shoulder against his brother as he passed. Caiden stood silent next to his sister. 

 

“Father isn’t really looking for Loran is he?” Djinn said, the beginning of a smirk on her face. Caiden just smirked back, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

 

They remained silent until Djinn sighed deeply, “He was right though … All these people … They don’t want to be here. They came because father ordered them to.” She raised a hand, palm up, and conjured a purple ball of energy hovering in the air above it. “And to see magic tricks.” 

 

Caiden laid a hand on her shoulder, “You are Noor … You are one of us, even if your birth was a little unorthodox. Our father, their king, says so.” He paused, “You are the first Sentinel in a 1,000 years … It’s normal for people to stare a bit.” He hated to see his sister feeling so low and blamed Loran for it. The two didn’t get along since father brought the little girl home. Caiden thinks his brother feels threatened by her. If he was completely honest, he felt a little threatened himself. Everything they showed or taught Djinn, she excelled at. She was extremely smart, picking up on science and engineering like it was nothing. Even history and strategy came easy for her. By the time she was 12, she could fight better than both of her brothers combined, mastering her programmed skills as a Sentinel. And the fact that she could heal her own wounds in a fraction of the time it normally takes was just another bonus.

 

If Djinn was born a boy, Caiden would feel very threatened indeed … But he loved his little sister.

 

They watched the last of the visitors enter the great hall. “We’d better get going,” Caiden said, “Before father throws a tantrum.”

 

Djinn nodded and took a deep breath before following her brother down.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the massive doors at the end of the sleek hallway. Djinn wiped some imaginary dust from her clothes, hoping she hadn’t wrinkled them too bad while she’d been on the battlements, before nodding to the Hatok, who dutifully opened the door.

 

Djinn entered and the room fell silent. She walked past the two manned machines guarding the area and into the crowd, who parted before her. She tried to ignore their stares. Her father sat on his diamond throne, proud and erect, even though his 450 years of age were starting to show in the white streaking through his long, ash blonde hair. He watched his daughter, his greatest creation, stand before him as her brother and crown prince of the kingdom took his place next to him on the stage. Loran and their mother stood at the back.

 

The king stood. “People of the Noor. Let this day be noted as the day of Djinn. As the day my daughter comes of age.” He pauses and the crowd cheered once. He knew what he was about to do would shock them all and couldn’t help but smirk. “I have decided the ancient laws that deny females the right to inherit the throne are obsolete. Let it hereby be known that women, whether it be daughters or wives, no matter what class they belong to, have the right of inheritance from their fathers or husbands. They will no longer be distinguished from men.”

 

Caiden’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled again. He would remain first in line for the throne and was pretty confident his sister wouldn’t try to overthrow him. Loran on the other hand, stared at his father with hate in his eyes.

 

Djinn just froze, gaping at her father. He’d just given her the same rights as her brothers. He’d just given every women in the kingdom the same rights as their brothers.

 

A wave of shock went through the room as the people realised the effect this would have on their traditions. Until now, when a man died, his title and all his possessions went to his sons, or, by lack of sons, to his brother and/or nephews. Now, widows would no longer depend on the goodwill of their male family members.

 

King Cailin walked off the stage and towards his daughter, “My daughter has shown me the resilience of women, the asset they can be to this kingdom. Together, we will make the Noor better, grander!” He placed his hands on Djinn’s shoulders, “Starting tomorrow, you will take command of the Seventh. You will train with them, live with them, become one with them. And in one year’s time, you will leave with me for conquest.” 

 

Djinn gasped, as the Seventh was the biggest, most honorable of the ten battalions the king commanded… It was also under Loran’s command … 

 

The crowd had recovered from their shock and cheered. Djinn turned red, proud but also feeling the heavy hand of responsibility like never before.

 

* * *

  
  


That was the start of my military career. The year in training flew by as I learned to lead the 10,000 men and women under my command. I learned how to work their machines, 5,000 of them on the ground, 2,000 in the air. How to organise them in battle and to regulate the auxiliary forces so they worked at their peak. 

 

I excelled at it ... And my brother hated me even more.

 

In the following years I followed my father into combat. Noor were conquerors. We landed on a planet, demanded surrender. If they did, they became Hatok, as we stripped the planet for resources. If they resisted, we destroyed them all … and then stripped the planet for resources. Either way, there was no escaping the Noor.

 

Both my brothers got married to a Noor girl. Caiden found a girl from the Rivain family, Isabella. She was beautiful and sweet, if not very smart. But Caiden liked her well enough and she was from a good family. It was a good match for a future queen. Loran, however, was forced to marry Rina Harding, sweet but plain Rina. I pity the woman.

 

I feared the day my father would find me a match. There were plenty of eligible boys from the families. My father was surely in contact with them, but I knew no boy would ever suit my needs. I knew that since Sera ...

 

After my first war campaign, I came home for a couple of months to rest and recuperate. The death and destruction … it left a mark on me, one I didn’t expect. I had trouble sleeping, plagued by nightmares. The only person I would consider talking to about it was Caiden, but he was still away. Loran was, too, thank the Maker. 

 

I started to feel cooped up in the castle and went out more, venturing in the cities surrounding it. In every city, one Noor family lived. The rest of the population were Hatok. It was in Rivain, where Caiden would later find his wife, where I met her.

 

* * *

  
  


Djinn hid deep in her cloak, sitting at the table of a tavern. She drunk deeply from her ale, already feeling the beginnings of a buzz. She was pretty sure at least some of the clientele recognized her, it was hard to hide her stature as Hatok were usually a lot shorter, but it didn’t matter as they left her to her own. The room got noisier as it was time for tonight’s entertainment to start. The sign said it was a bard and Djinn hoped it was a good one, she liked to listen to bards sing. It took her mind off the present.

 

The singer walked on the stage, accompanied by a lutist, and Djinn felt her vision blur, her mug of ale stilled halfway to her mouth. The singer was a woman, with hair the color of fire. She introduced herself as Sera and signalled the lutist, who started playing. As she started to sing, Djinn drained her mug and placed it back down. She had never heard, or seen, anyone more beautiful and stared as Sera sang song after song. She was shaken out of her daze only when people applauded, the show over, and Sera began collecting coins. She reached out for one of the passing waitresses. “Are they playing more shows here?” she asked.

 

The waitress nodded, “Three more nights, then they’re heading to Ostwick I believe.” Djinn thanked her and let go. She tossed a couple of coins on the table to pay for her drinks and stood, pulling her cloak tight around her. She walked to the stage where both performers were picking up their earnings and tossed the rest of her pouch to them. She quickly turned and walked away, not seeing when the singer picked up the pouch and stared at her retreating form. She missed those green eyes widen when spotting the royal seal ... and the gold coins inside it.

 

The next night Djinn sat in the same place to watch the show. This time she didn’t miss the green eyes widen as she was spotted. At the end of the show, Djinn saw Sera watch her as she stood to approach the stage. She handed over another pouch, shivering as her finger brushed Sera’s. Djinn panicked and fled, not missing Sera’s cry, “wait!” 

 

The next day she hesitated, pondering if it was wise to go back. But her curiosity won and she took the same seat again to watch the show for a third time. 

 

Sera peeked through the curtain and spotted the mysterious figure in the back. She suddenly felt nervous. Her brother, the lutist, watched her, “What’s wrong with you?”  He moved next to her to try and see what was rattling his sister and spotted the cloaked figure. “Aha, our investor … You know, we could live for a month from what he gave us last night.”

 

“It’s a woman,” Sera murmured. Of that she was sure. She watched him waggle an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. “Stop it, Sam.” She slapped him in the chest. “It’s time.” She took a deep breath and went through the curtains, her brother behind her. She smiled at the audience and found blue eyes following her from the back. As she started her songs, she glanced back into them several times.

 

Djinn felt like something punched her in the gut every time those eyes locked with her own. What in the name of the Maker was wrong with her? As the show ran to its end and the performers accepted the applause, Djinn took her pouch, filled with a small fortune, and hesitated again, looking into her empty mug. When she looked up again, the redheaded woman was gone. She sighed in disappointment, for a reason she didn’t understood. Djinn prepared to leave and stood, paying for her drinks. She turned and froze as she found the woman with the fiery hair standing behind her. 

 

“Hi,” Sera said with a smile, “I wanted to thank you personally.”

 

Djinn swallowed, “Uhm … Thank you … I mean … My pleasure …” she stammered and mentally slapped herself, Noor do not stammer! She took a breath, “I really liked your show. You have a beautiful voice.” She pushed the pouch she was holding into Sera’s hands. 

 

Sera stared at it, “No, that’s too much …” 

 

“Please, take it.” Djinn stepped aside and passed Sera, suddenly needing fresh air. She didn’t expect the woman to follow her. 

 

Just before Djinn reached her vehicle, she felt Sera grab her arm and hold her back. Sera looked around to be sure they weren’t observed and pulled her into an alleyway, and Djinn let her, not understanding why. “Let me thank you properly,” she heard the woman say, before she was being pushed against the wall and the redhead’s lips descended on her own. 

 

It took just a moment for Djinn’s brain to comprehend the situation and she started to kiss back. Though she’d never been kissed before, Djinn was a quick study, and soon Sera was moaning into her mouth. “Come back with me,” Sera whispered against Djinn’s lips. 

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

  
  


I still remember that night. Sera made me feel things I didn’t think were possible. I stayed with her for three full days, three days where I got to forget who I was, where I could forget my duty. But all good things had to come to an end and the performers had to move on.

 

Sera knew who I was, she’d known it from the beginning. She was Hatok, I was Noor. If our affair ever came to light, she’d be killed. That didn’t stop us from meeting again over the years. Whenever I came home to Baloria between campaigns, I found her. 

 

But Noor don’t age like Hatok do and after a decade or two, I started to notice more and more lines marring Sera’s face. But she still stayed beautiful to me.

 

The next campaign was a long one and by the time I got back home, an illness had spread through Baloria, claiming a large portion of the Hatok population. I found Sam, his once fiery red hair grown white, grieving by Sera’s grave. She hadn’t suffered long, he said, and had loved me till the end.

 

Love … We had never talked about it, always dancing around the subject. Our relationship, if you can call it that, was based around passion. But I realised then that that was a lie we told ourselves. I had loved her and she loved me back. I haven’t really loved since, until … well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves…

 

That was the last time I saw Sam. I hoped he lived the rest of his life in peace. 

 

The next decade passed with more of the same. I went to battle, I came home, I invited lovers into my bed. I didn’t even care to hide it anymore and found my father didn’t care, as long as I kept winning his battles. 

 

Then disaster struck.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Report!” Djinn barked at the messenger. The young Hatok man wiped the sweat from his face, “First and Second have been defeated in the North. The Orlesians had them outnumbered 4 to 1, Prince Loran managed to escape.” 

 

Djinn stared at the map on the table in her tent and cursed under her breath. Her brother should have never attacked in the first place. She glanced across the table to her father, “Loran is an idiot!” She exploded, slamming her hands down on the table.

 

The king waved the messenger away. Once they were alone in the tent, he stood and stepped in front of his daughter. Djinn looked him in the eye. Suddenly, he slapped her in the face, snapping her head back. She took a step back, flinching. “Never … let Hatok hear you talk about your brother like that!” Cailin roared.

 

Djinn looked up at her father, her head still down, a trickle of blood running down her chin. “Forgive me, father.”

 

Cailin huffed and looked down at the map. “Our forces are holding in the East. Send Caiden in support for his brother. You will take the Seventh and do a frontal assault. The Orlesians are at their end.” 

 

So are we, Djinn thought, but didn’t dare to say it out loud. She wiped the blood from her chin and winced when her father roughly grabbed it to stare in her eyes. “I’m counting on you.” Djinn nodded. 

 

Hours later found them on the battlefield. Between the roaring of machines and the screams of dying men, Djinn yelled out orders to her command. A ten-foot robotic machine stepped over her to charge at the enemy, the men at the controls feeling the bravery Caiden instilled on them. Her brother was working his own magic. Even Djinn herself could feel it, as it made her feel just a little more confident, took away the hint of fear. She charged forward, using her shields to push the enemy back and block incoming projectiles. Their losses were heavy, but victory was near. She looked to her side, where another one of their robots was waiting, and teleported to stand on it’s shoulder. She wiped the sweat and gore from her face and took in the situation. Her battalion was fast breaking the enemy lines, the King was holding down the East, and the North … Djinn tried to see her brothers in the chaos. What she saw made her blood run cold.

 

Several enemy machines had directed their course to the North, in one final offensive, quickly overrunning them. Djinn yelled down at her auxiliary forces, “With me!!” She teleported back down and ran towards the fight. She found Loran first, dazed and exhausted he was already retreating from the fight. Djinn kept going, she had to find Caiden.

 

Suddenly, she stumbled and sank to a knee. The feeling … bravery, confidence … it was fading. “No …” She raised herself and pushed forward, the rest of her company overthrowing the enemy. Then she saw him, an impressive figure in his crimson cloak, trembling on his legs. 

 

Djinn teleported to his side just in time to catch her brother as he fell, a gaping hole in his chest. She shook him in vain, staring into lifeless eyes. The fight around her ceased to exist, her shield protecting her from immediate danger. 

 

A long time passed with Djinn sitting in her protective bubble, her brother’s body in her arms. Finally she looked up and saw her captain, a young Noor boy, waiting at the edge of the shield. She dropped it.

 

The boy hesitated. “Commander … The Orlesians surrendered … We won …”

 

Djinn nodded and slowly got up, placing her brother’s body gently on the ground. She took Caiden’s sword from his belt, a big titanium weapon that rarely sees blood, its primary use being ritual. “Take him back,” she told the boy, her voice cold, and he nodded. Djinn walked towards the enemy line, where the last Orlesians were being rounded up, a tight grip on the heavy sword in her hand. She would take her revenge out of their skins.

 

* * *

  
  


I committed genocide that day. The fields ran red with blood by the time I dropped to my knees, utterly exhausted. Two of my captains came and supported me back to our ship. The next few days passed by in a blur.

 

My brother’s funeral was the first time I saw my father break. I remember watching him through the flames of Caiden’s pyre while vaguely listening to the chants of the Maker (I wasn’t a very religious person). He had visibly aged since the battle and I feared was giving up on life. He was reaching the end of his 500-year lifespan, and this was the first time it showed. 

 

Things went downhill from then on. My father’s health worsened, my mother got so depressed she barely left her room. My brother became even more insufferable, not caring about his kingdom. The tasks of ruling fell on my shoulders.

 

* * *

  
  


Djinn stood in the centre of her father’s office, studying the intergalactic map projected through the room. She swiped through the different planets, marking them as targets, mapping out the areas with resistance, formulating plans and strategies. The Noor had not yet recovered from the last battle, so Djinn had kept everyone home. But she knew she had to make decisions soon. The door opened and a Hatok peeked inside, “My lady, your father requests your presence.” Djinn nodded and the man disappeared. With a wave of her hand, she shut down the projection and left the room.

 

She found her father in his study, were he sat by the fire. She stood before him and gazed down at the old man he was quickly turning into. “You requested me, father?”

 

Cailin smiled, “I hear good things about you, daughter. You’re leading the council … and most of all, they follow without question. Ruling suits you.” 

 

Djinn looked at her feet, turning slightly red by his praise.

 

“Don’t blush! You are Noor!” The king admonished, a smile in his voice. “Your brother, however … How do I say this … Your brother will tear this kingdom apart.” He stopped Djinn from interrupting, “I can feel my end nearing, Djinn, and I want to join the Maker knowing that my kingdom is in good hands … Your hands.” He stared at his daughter, Djinn didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Y-You want me to overthrow Loran? … I can’t do that, he’s my brother!” Djinn started to pace in front of the fire.

 

Cailin smiled, “Do you remember that law I changed on your name-day? When I made women just as entitled to inherit as men? Why do you think I did that? … Even then, I knew we’d be having this conversation someday.”

 

Djinn halted, “But Caiden ...”

 

“Caiden was a good man, too good, too righteous … He would have made a good king someday … But the Noor don’t need a good king, they need a great one!” Cailin stood up and grabbed Djinn by the shoulders, “A great king, or a great queen.”

 

Saying Djinn was shocked was an understatement.

 

The other one shocked was Loran, listening in from a secret chamber in the walls of his father’s study. He narrowed his eyes. He’d been patient, for so long he’d waited. First manipulating the battle so his brother would take a fatal blow, then using poisons to speed up his father’s decay, and now his freakish sister would get his throne … He would not let that happen! He would have to be quick, a plan was already formulating in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Loran walked into his father’s study and approached Djinn. “I heard about father’s plan of naming you as his heir.” He tried to keep contempt out of his voice. As Djinn started to speak he held up his hand to silence her, “I don’t want the throne, I never did. I’m not good at it, so it’s yours.”

 

Whatever Djinn was expecting, that wasn’t it. She couldn’t believe Loran wouldn't fight her on this. All their lives, they’d fought about everything else. Loran turned to leave “Oh, and father asked if you could check out Perseon 8, apparently there’s an uprising or something going on. Your battalion is already on its way.”

 

Djinn frowned, she knew her battalion left for training this morning, she’d join them tomorrow. Were they diverted? 

 

Seeing her frown, Loran added, “I suggested to father that I’d go with the Tenth, but he just told me to fuck off and mind my own business, which is exactly what I’m going to do. So if you need me, I’ll be in the tavern getting drunk and fucking whores.” 

 

Djinn grimaced in distaste as she watched him leave. She went to her father’s room but found the man asleep. She shrugged and returned to her own quarters, to finish packing for the trip. Dressed in her uniform and armor, she left for the flight deck.

 

She approached her airship and did a quick outside check, before strapping herself in her seat. She tried her radio to contact her Battalion, but only got static. The air around Perseon 8 was hard for radio signals to get through, it didn’t even cross her mind that her radio could be malfunctioning. She set her course for the planet, it was only an hour’s flight away, and took off. She didn’t see her brother smirking from the observation deck.

 

Half an hour into flight, the first alarms started to blare. Djinn frowned at the readings. She popped a side panel and tampered with several wires inside, more alarms sounded. Djinn knew she had to do something, fast. She hit the control for warpspeed. That would give her some precious minutes more to fix her ship. She groaned as the warp effect took hold of her, she had always hated the feeling. It took her 30 seconds to fix the malfunction and Djinn hit the control again to stop warp. She frowned when it didn’t work, slapping it again. She checked the readings and her stomach dropped. The ship was going faster and faster and, being just a simple transport vessel, it wasn’t built for that kind of warp speed. Djinn cursed, this whole thing was starting to reek of sabotage.

 

The ship started to shake and Djinn started to panic. As a last resort, she ripped open a panel and pulled one of the power drive kristals out. The ship hurtled out of warp and into a speeding drift through space, brutally throwing Djinn forward in her chair, the belts holding her in her place bruising her shoulders. She groaned and shook her head, trying to clear her vision and check her surroundings. 

 

She didn’t recognise the planet below her. Then she realised, to her horror, she was being dragged down into orbit, fast. She tried her controls, but nothing responded. There was nothing she could do, as the planet’s gravity pulled her down relentlessly. The temperature increased exponentially, and, as a last resort, she used her powers to shield her ship. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

 

* * *

  
  


So that is the story how I ended up here, on Earth. 

 

I woke up, surprised to be waking at all, to men shouting in a language I did not understand. By their body language I could read that they weren’t friendly at all. I tried to fight them, but I was weak and battered by the crash. I was captured easily.

 

I was poked and prodded, cut and beaten, locked up in a dark cage, never getting the chance to recuperate. I tried to escape, many times. I was Noor … How dare they treat me like that! 

 

My ability to heal was of great interest to them. It took them decades to figure it out. But they finally did, this new scientist named Müller, with his thin lips and dark eyes. After I managed to recover enough to fight back one day, and kill nine guards, they found ways to block my powers to the point that I was completely at their mercy.

 

I later learned it was almost 90 years until my first, successful, escape. And the only way I was able to do that was to become someone else. Someone named after an experiment, because that was what I was, Specimen Seven. I still have it marked on my skin.

 

My freedom didn’t come easy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Not even for the Noor. For there is no other place in the universe I’d rather be right now. By her side. The green eyed beauty sleeping in my bed. A human, a frail and fragile human. The human who, after all these decades, made me feel again.

 

* * *

  
  


Djinn stood on the balcony of Lena’s penthouse, hands resting on the railing, gazing up at the stars. She glanced behind her when she heard movement, and smiled at Lena’s sleep tousled form. “I’m sorry if I woke you.” She held out her arm, pulling the woman gently against her side, sharing her body heat.

 

“You didn’t,” Lena assured her as she went into the hug willingly. They stood in silence for a long moment, Djinn’s gaze returned back to the stars, Lena’s gaze rested on her girlfriend. “Are you thinking about home?” Djinn didn’t really talk much about the Noor.

 

Djinn sighed and looked down at Lena, “Yes … But not in the way you think. More on the lines of … how much I’ve changed since then. I don't think I could still call Baloria home, or the Noor my people. I don’t think I could still be the person they need me to be.” She saw Lena frown and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’ve always struggled to be what my father expected me to be, a cold hearted killer. It always felt like I was split in two.” She looked deep into Lena’s eyes. “I don’t feel that anymore … I feel ... whole.” She smiled.

 

Lena looked radiant, her eyes twinkling.

 

“I have loved one other person before and I didn’t realise what I felt until it was too late … I won’t make that mistake again.” Djinn paused, “I love you, Lena Luthor. With everything that I am. I will stand by you and protect you, always, for as long as you’ll have me.” She cradled Lena’s cheek, using the pad of her thumb to touch away a tear. “I would stand before the Maker and give you my oath.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Did you just as me to marry you?” Emotion and surprise caused her Irish accent to shine through.

 

Djinn blushed and cleared her throat, scratching at her neck. “Uhm … I guess that would be the earthen equivalent …” 

 

Lena smiled and wrapped her hands in Djinn’s shirt, pulling her down into a kiss, her tongue slipping between Djinn’s lips, making the tall woman moan. She pulled away after a few minutes, chuckling at the dazed look on her lover’s face. She didn't let go of Djinn’s shirt.

 

Djinn blinked, “was that a yes?”

 

Laughing, Lena pulled Djinn back inside.

  
  
  


The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
